GANG
by K.Sandra's
Summary: Seis rectas unidas por una solución. Seis vidas diferentes. Cada uno hace la suya, a su ritmo, a su manera. Pero sienten que andan entre oscuridad, buscan la luz. Nunca esperaron que una tonteria en su presente podría aportarles un tan gran futuro juntos.


**¡Buenas! Gracias por darle un clic a este fic mío, ¡en serio, se agradece! Aquí os dejo un buen prologo, ¡para que nadie se me queje! Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndolo.**

**Ya me callo y os dejo leer ya.**

**-.-.-**

**G.A.N.G.**

**Prólogo **

Barría el local con el ritmo de la música y sus pasos sincronizados, meneando la escoba de un lado al otro mientras escuchaba su canción favorita. Dejó la escoba a un lado y en pocos segundos recogió su cabello caoba en una coleta baja mal hecha, con algunos mechones declarándole la guerra poniéndose en su campo de visión. Se ajustó los cascos y cogió de nuevo la escoba para seguir con su labor de limpiar el local. Cantó un par de versos en voz alta, de vez en cuando miraba por las grandes y cuadradas ventanas de aquel lugar. Era tarde y la calle a penas transitada en aquellas horas no daba ningún show en el cual entretenerse mientras realizaba aquella tarea tan aburrida que contradecía su personalidad alocada. Miró el calendario; que duro era ver ese once de septiembre marcado con una estrella. ¿Por qué una estrella para algo tan desastroso como el primer día de colegio?

Una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro casi negro estaba en el mostrador, atendiendo a su probablemente último cliente del día. Lucía una bonita sonrisa, con la cual engañaba a cada persona que entraba. Esa sonrisa y esa personalidad amable eran las culpables de que volvieran una y otra vez sin poder evitarlo. Pero lo cierto era que esa mujer era mandona y desdeñosa. Angie, la del cabello caoba, suspiró al ver como la tapadera de su madre cumplía su objetivo a la perfección de nuevo.

Una mano le revolvió su cabello ya de por sí mal peinado. Se quito uno de los cascos y miró al culpable de su desastre. Un chico de cabello rubio platino y ojos de un azul tan brillante como el del papel de vidrio sonrió al ver la mirada asesina penetrante de su víctima.

-¡Hey! –gesticuló ella mirándose en el reflejo de la ventana- Odio tú manía de tocarme el pelo como saludo. ¡La odio! –se quejo dándole un pequeño empujón que ni siquiera hizo retrocederle un milímetro.

Él rió y sin si quiera debatirle el comentario se acercó al mostrador para saludar también a la mujer que ya se despedía del hombre otra vez con esa tierna sonrisa.

-Hola Dylan –se adelantó ella.

-Siento no haber bajado a ayudar en toda la tarde, Cristina –se disculpó con ojos de cachorrito-. He estado repasando algunas cosas y se me ha ido la hora.

-No te disculpes –sonrío ella enamorada de la expresión del universitario.

Angie resopló. No aguantaba ver la cara boba de su madre siempre que él sonreía o le miraba de aquella manera. Dylan era ni más ni menos que un estudiante de medicina de nacionalidad inglesa que por motivos familiares se independizó a su mayoría de edad y alquiló una habitación a la madre de Angie, además de trabajar de vez en cuando en la cafetería. En verdad se llevaban muy bien pero ella pero no quería reconocerlo, y no lo haría nunca –o eso creía-. Miró de nuevo por la ventana y vio a un chico corriendo a más no poder, la abrió para verle hasta que tomo una esquina y desapareció de su vista. Suspiró, se ajustó los cascos y al oír la siguiente canción volvió al trabajo, concentrándose a la vez en ajustarla a su timbre de voz, intentándola cantar lo mejor que ella podía.

…

Se limpió las gotas de sudor que se resbalaban por su sien, obligándose a correr un poco más. "Un minuto más" se decía. "Otro más" repetía. "Vamos, vamos, vamos". Estaba muy cansado, pero sentía la necesidad de correr. Le había prometido a su madre que llegaría a tiempo y pensaba hacerlo aun que nada más aparecer por la puerta alguien tuviera que llamar a una grúa para recogerlo y llevárselo a un hospital. Siguió recto y recto, giró y por fin llegó a su destino. Revolvió sus bolsillos en búsqueda de las llaves, se puso nervioso al no encontrarlas. Encima de llegar ya algo tarde, había perdido las llaves. Está claro, o se suicidaba en ese mismo momento, o moriría despellejado por su madre más tarde. Bueno, quizás tendría un final menos doloroso, quizás sería un simple ahorcamiento. Se decidió por arriesgarse y picar al timbre, pero justo cuando su dedo lo rozaba, su hermana mayor abrió la puerta. Le miró de arriba abajo con asco.

-¡Nick! –espetó furiosa- Llegas tarde y… ¡sudado!

-Joder Sami, he venido corriendo –masculló él ahora también enfadado-. Déjame pasar.

-Tienes suerte –susurró la hermana apartándose de la puerta exageradamente para no tocar ese cuerpo viscoso-. No ha llegado, ha surgido un retraso… ¡Hueles fatal!

Nick la ignoró. Subió las escaleras lentamente, para que su madre no lo viera, pero fue en vano. La mujer, bella y elegantemente vestida le tomó por el hombro clavándole las uñas. A él le entró un escalofrío.

-¡Nick Fernández! –chilló su madre- ¡Como te atreves a irte a fumar con tus amigos antes de una cena con tu padre y sus compañeros de trabajo!

-Ha sido un piti de nada mamá –le aseguró a modo de disculpa. Ella suspiró resignada-, ¡vamos! Perdóname…

Los ojos lima de su madre se clavaron en los suyos de canela. Suspiró y le dio un empujón.

-Saca la basura –le ordenó su madre-. Y después dúchate. ¡Ya!

Sin nada más que decir, Nick fue velozmente a la cocina, quejándose en voz baja y maldiciendo la maldita basura en su fuero interno. Sacar la basura siempre le había resultado embarazoso, no lo soportaba. Salió a regañadientes envolviéndose en su tormenta de replicas. Sin darse cuenta, se empotró con una chica que debía tener su edad y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Perdona! –le se disculpó Nick cogiendo de nuevo la bolsa mientras los padres de ella la ayudaban a levantarse del suelo.

…

-No pasa nada –garantizó la chica, acomodándose la falda blanca que llevaba.

Él le devolvió el libro de poesía que se le había caído con la sonrisa más bonita que María jamás había visto en su vida. No podía ni mirarle a la cara, se moría de vergüenza, y más lo haría si él notaba lo colorada que se había puesto por una tontería como esa. Pero los pesados, los sobre protectores, los ambiciosos y los chapados a la antigua de sus padres, tuvieron dejarla en ridículo, obviamente.

-¿Cómo que no pasa nada? –gruñó su madre agarrando a su hija por ambos brazos y dándole un repentino giro- Te has manchado la falda que te regalamos por tu cumpleaños, fue carísima, ¿y dices que no pasa nada?

-Mamá, lo ha hecho sin querer –balbuceó ella avergonzada.

-¿Y qué? –protestó ahora su padre quitándole el libro de las manos- Mira, la portada se ha dañado un poco. ¡Te lo acabamos de comprar!

-Quizás si hubieseis aceptado la bolsa que os ofrecía el dependiente no se hubiera dañado… -replicó tímida.

-¡¿Nos estás contestando? –chilló su padre- ¡Por eso no quiero que te juntes con esta clase de escoria humana!

Tomaron a su hija del brazo con mucha fuerza y la empujaron para que siguiera andando y no mirara ni un segundo más la cara de ese mocoso maleducado y estúpido. María alcanzó a disculparse, dejando al chico confuso en la acera, mirando como desaparecían en la lejanía.

Sus padres no pararon de quejarse y regañarla en todo el camino. Para ella, cada segundo de su vida era un desastre. Una mierda si lo decía con palabras mayores. Cada día, para ella tan solo era una especie de túnel al que jamás alcanzaba la salida, nunca veía la luz. La luz que la salvaría de ese destino amargo que le esperaba al lado de sus padres. Siempre que la regañaban, miraba al cielo, le relajaba ver las nubes deslizarse lentamente por ese azul, o las estrellas, las únicas luces que había en su vida.

Pasaron por un parque. Cruzar por allí delante significaba más oscuridad para ella ya que eso le indicaba que su temida casa estaba cerca. Pero aquel día la sensación se aligeró un poco, ya que se distrajo mirando a un chico de cabello oscuro que practicaba baloncesto a pesar la brisa nocturna y la falta de iluminación del lugar.

…

Lanzó la pelota desde la distancia necesaria para hacer ese triple que siempre dejaba anonadado a todos. Para él, los elogios y la admiración de los demás no eran importantes, no los pedía ni necesitaba. Ni siquiera los quería. Le bastaba con poderse deleitar de sus mejores tiempos corriendo. De tener cada vez mejor puntuación en todos los deportes. De hacerles la victoria imposible a los otros equipos. Eso si le gustaba y disfrutaba.

Un hombre apareció en la escena. Lanzó una última canasta, dejando a la pelota redolar lentamente por el suelo, frenándose al topar con la pata en un banco.

-¿Estás completamente seguro? –preguntó el hombre canoso- Estás tirando tu talento por la borda, Jake.

-Por eso mismo –contestó él-. Mi talento es demasiado para cualquiera de los equipos de pacotilla a los que queréis meterme.

El hombre rió.

-¿Los _ReedPoweR _te parecen un equipo de pacotilla?

Puede que ese fuera el equipo con el que todo adolescente inocente soñara, pero él no aspiraba tan bajo. Asintió indiferente y fue a por su pelota.

-¿Me harías el favor de dejarme ver uno de tus triples?

En silencio, se dio la vuelta y de espaldas lanzó su pelota de la manera indicada y precisa para hacer un triple.

-Pura suerte –masculló él-. Repítelo.

-Sabes que no ha sido… -él mismo se interrumpió al ver la mirada rogadora del hombre.

Gruñó y lo repitió. Justamente en ese momento, alguien pasó con la radio a tope de volumen y la voz de Erika Brown dejó en el aire un anuncio de cosméticos.

…

La modelo en ese momento también estaba escuchando ese anunció, era la primera vez que se emitía por televisión. Clavó los ojos en la pantalla, observando si había hecho cada uno de los movimientos con la naturalidad necesaria.

-_Si quieres unos labios con un color tan brillante y elegante como éste, usa los pintalabios "B-U" _–la cámara enfocó sus labios exageradamente rojos, que según el productor pegaba tan bien con su pelo negro azabache-._ ¡Y disfruta de las miradas de adoración que recibirás a cualquier sitio que vayas!"_

Suspiró. El guión era malísimo pero lo había dicho tan bien que hasta resultaba creíble.

Un niño de unos diez años con facciones similares a las de ella se aproximó y se sentó a su lado. Ella le acarició la cabeza y ambos se quedaron callados observando el anunció finalizar. Para el niño, ver a su prima salir en televisión ya no era nada nuevo, lo cierto era que nunca había llegado a sorprenderse del todo. Sus tripas rugieron reclamándole comida. Erika, se levanto con otro suspiró y sacó esos envases de arroz que se preparan en unos minutos al microondas. Abrió una lata de maíz y se dirigió al cesto con frutas y hortalizas que había encima de la mesa de madera. Cogió una zanahoria, la cual cortó en rodajas y puso encima del arroz junto con el maíz.

El niño ya se había colocado todo encima de la mesa, incluso había servido agua en ambos vasos, cosa que Erika agradeció. Se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer. "Otro día más" pensaba ella. Su tía llevaba una semana sin aparecer. Supieron de ella por una llamada el día anterior diciendo que estaba con su segundo marido, y que no podía ir aún a casa por qué tenía cosas pendientes. Odiaba que su tía se hubiera casado por segunda vez, pero no podía quejarse, ya que lo había hecho por ellos. Los padres de Erika murieron siendo ella muy pequeña, dejando la custodia en manos de su tía. Tres años más tarde, Max nació. Pero su padre biológico murió de cáncer un poco después. Además su tía se quedo en el paro. ¿Cómo les podían pasar semejantes desgracias a las mismas personas? ¿Por qué coño Dios, el Destino o lo que fuera la había tomado con su familia? Eran cosas que ella se preguntaba seguidas veces. Su tía trabajó como un animal para poder sacarles adelante. Por suerte –supuestamente- un par de años atrás su tía conoció a Josh, con quien se casó. Era como un intercambio. Él le daba dinero y ella su tiempo. O así lo veía Erika. Lo cierto era que Josh se había casado antes e incluso tenía un hijo de su edad, pero no le había visto nunca.

"¿Cómo será?"

…

Eso se preguntaba Vic también, después de ver el anunció de cosméticos de su supuesta hermanastra. Lo cierto, era que le sorprendió cuando la segunda mujer de su padre le indicó que esa era ella. No esperaba que fuera tan bonita, después de adjudicar a Ann con una belleza promedia.

-Es preciosa, ¿verdad? –dijo mirando a la pantalla orgullosa- Es clavada a su madre, y mi hijo clavado a su tía.

-Es cierto –comentó Josh mirando a la chica mientras se llevaba un pedazo de su entrecot a la boca-. Se parecen a tu hermana. Tu sobrina tiene un gran talento, mucha naturalidad. Me gusta. Además sí que es preciosa.

Ann sonrió.

-¿Has visto a su hermana papá? –preguntó su hijo confuso, ya que él creía que la hermana de Ann estaba muerta.

-En una foto –respondió sin darle mucha importancia-. Pásame la sal.

Le hizo caso y suspiró, todos siguieron comiendo. Vic admiraba a su padre y deseaba ser como él de mayor en casi todos los aspectos. Sacaba matriculas de honor en todas las asignaturas incluyendo en la academia de inglés y francés a la que atendía después de clases, estudiaba cosas incluso que no eran ni de su curso y se interesaba por la política, empresariales y economía para poder hablar con su padre y no ponerle en ridículo delante de ninguno de sus socios. Pero él en cambio parecía apreciar más a esa Erika de las narices, con la cual se había visto un par de veces. Y todo por salir en televisión y modelar en algunas revistas. Le gustaría conocerla. Vic no juzgaba a las personas sin conocerlas previamente, y deseaba encontrarse con ella para ver que tan bueno tenía esa chica.

-Me gustaría conocer a Erika –le dijo más tarde a Ann, ayudándola a recoger los platos-.

-Lo harás –le aseguró ella con su dulce sonrisa-. Más pronto de lo que crees.

Aun que algunos ni siquiera se conociesen, eran como seis rectas unidas por la misma solución. Tenían más en común de lo que creían, y el destino los juntaría para transformar sus vidas en unas de nuevas. Ellos no tenían ni idea, pero iban a compartir un gran futuro. Su futuro.

**-.-.-**

**Y mi prologo llegó a su fin. Como habéis visto es más bien una introducción a cada uno de los protagonistas de mi novela, ¡en siguiente empezará lo que es más la historiaaaa! *_***

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Un review con esa opinión, critica, lo que sea, es bienvenido.**

**P.D: Si os ha gustado… ¡Os invito a leer mi otro fic **_**"Jamas será para siempre". **_**Es más ligero y los generos son totalmente diferentes, ¡pero espero que proveis!**

**P.D_Blog: Así es tengo un blog en el que subo dibujos de mis historias y algunas cosillas: kss-stories .blogspot .com (eliminado los espacios) o dadle a mi perfil y clicad en "Hompage". **

**-K.S's**


End file.
